


True Love

by AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD/pseuds/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you a virgin" Davina nodded. Then the memory came back to her. "Maybe not". This may be a one-shot... I need feedback to know if I should go on or not. I posted this to Fanfiction too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hated that Kol died, and I hate even more that Daniel Sharman has gone on to another show. It's sad, maybe they'll bring in a new body for him, I don't know. But this just came to me, I was kind of bored and rewatching Save My Soul, last nights episode of the Originals, and this was a lingering thought in my mind.

Davina was lying on her bed in Marcel's loft. She cried silently, with the exception of the vampires and hybrid in the other room with Marcel, so no one could hear her. Eva had tried to kill her, and Rebekah had tried to fight Eva.

"Us girls need to stick together!" Rebekah once told her. It was Rebekah's favorite thing to say.

Almost losing Rebekah so close to losing Kol scared Davina terribly, and she didn't scare easily. Her body shook as her tears soaked her pillow. As her door creaked open, Davina sniffled and whiped her face. She looked up to see Rebekah, Cami, and Hayley - who was holding Hope.

"Hey. How are you?" Rebekah asked quietly. She felt horrible for her actions. She cried when she thought that she had killed Davina. They young with grew quickly on Rebekah. She grew quickly on everyone.

"Hmmm..." Davina musted up a sad smile as she shook her head. "I'm not sure I can be. Ever again. I miss him."

Hayley shut the door and jostled Hope over to her other arm while doing so.

"Davina, it's going to be alright. I know that I didn't know how close you two were, but it's obvious that you cared about each other," Cami told her as she took Davina's hand and sat in front of her on the king-sized bed.

"I haven't ever been too great of a friend to you, Davina, but even I noticed how much he cared about you. Kol Mikaelson wouldn't just put his life on the line for anybody, and he did for you. That's saying something," Hayley told her as she bounced a bubbly baby Hope.

Davina let a few silent tears stream down her face as she was comforted by the only three females she was close to.

"Nik will never say it out loud, Davina, but he does view you as family. A Mikaelson. And you are. You're strong, loyal, brave, and a whole-hearted fighter when it's something you believe in. No one can put you down, and we all know that. And like Hayley said, Kol never just sticks his neck out for anybody. He cares about you," Rebekah offered a small smile to the young witch.

"Stuck, and cared... He isn't here - not anymore - Rebekah." Davina sighed as she looked through her frizzy, messy hair to Rebekah. "I found a spell. One that will let me comminucate with a spirit, but I can only do it if I have something of a high importance to that spirit. I don't have anything of Kol's, though," Davina ran a hand through her hair allowing the older girls to see how red and puffy her eyes were.

That motion. Rebekah heard a slight jinlge and looked to Davina's wrist. She pointed.

"What about that? Didn't he make that with you? Since you meant so much to him, shouldn't that work?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

A wide smile broke out on Davina's face. The dark haired, blue eyed witch nodded as she played with the small silver chain on her wrist.

"Maybe! I'll do the spell before I sleep. Maybe it will give me the night to talk to him, be with him... even if it's just an old memory I have of him. I need something," Davina told them as she toyed with the chain on her wrist.

"Well, then we'll leave you to it. Give you more time for the spell," Hayley nodded as Cami spoke.

"What about Marcel? Klaus?" Davina asked cautiously.

"If they have anything to say-" Rebekah started and Hayley continued.

"Will deal with them... Do your thing, Harvest Girl," Hayley smiled as she led the other two out of Davina's room.

Arguing could be heard from Marcel's den. Davina only smiled and prepared her spell. She then lie in bed as she waited for sleep which came rather quickly.

Davina found herself in front of the records store where she first met Kol, as Kaleb.

"I'm Kol..." Davina smiled as she spun around quickly. Davina took the hand that was extended to her and shook it, never letting it go. Not once.

"Davina," Her grin grew when she saw the smile on his face that met his bright blue eyes. His curls were exactly the way they were when he died.

"Ah, cool name. Terribly taste in-" Kol was cut off by Davina jumping onto her tip toes and kissing Kol roughly.

Kol's right hand found it's way to Davina's waist and the left found it's was to her jaw. Davina's arms were on his denim jacket clad biceps.

"I've missed you, too, Davina Claire," Kol said as his eyes fluttered open.

Davina grinned as their hands entertwined.

"I haven't been able to-"

"I know. I've been there. Watching. Making sure you were alright. At least hoping you'd be alright, maybe somewhat," Kol told her as he turned them around. His arm stayed around her waist as he led her around a corner.

When Davina looked up, she and Kol were at the Claire Witch Tomb.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to find a spell, Kol," Davina sighed as she sighed and sat on the couch.

Kol sat next to her and grabbed her small hands in his much larger ones.

"Davina, you'll find one eventually. You need to give it time. Maybe, let this would heal before you bring me back. Let yourself grow stronger, be happy, before you bring me back. I don't want to be your main focus. You need to protect yourself, your family. I'm not as important as Cami, Rebekah, Marcel, Josh... You need to protect them first, bring me back later," Kol told her as he held her close to him.

"I miss you, Kol," Davina's voice broke as she hugged him.

"But you don't really need me. At least, not right now, you don't," Kol kissed Davina's forehead and rested his chin atop her curly brown locks.

"I'm scared, Kol," she whimpered.

"I know, Darling," Kol whispered. "But, I have something I should have told you before that night," Kol said as he lifted his head from hers.

"What?" Davina asked as a tear slid down her cheek bone and dripped from her jaw line.

"I love you, Davina Claire..."

Davina's eyes widened in surprise.

"I have for a long time. I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't think you felt the same and it-"

She cut Kol off once again by kissing him. This time more slowly, deeply. Her hands wound in his thick curly locks of hair. When the two pulled away for air, Davina chuckled sadly and a few more stray tears came free.

"I love you, too, Kol... So, so, so much," Davina told him through her tears.

The two witches embraced again, passion and heat radiating from the two. From the tomb, now they were in Davina's old room in the attic lying on her old bed. Davina slid Kol's jacket down his arms. He, then, pulled his shirt off of his torso. But, knowing how innocent the young witch was, Kol stopped for a moment.

"Davina, I can't... I know you're-" Kol stammered. He didn't want her to think he didn't want her. He thought that was obvious to him, it definitely should have been obvious to her.

"Kol, I want this," Davina whispered. "I want you."

That was all that Kol needed. He knew she loved him, but he needed to know she wasn't only doing this for him.

He slowly pulled her thin sleep shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground with his clothes.

"D! It's time to get up! You got school today!" Marcel shouted.

Davina groaned as Marcel's loud shouting and the beeping of her alarm clock ripped her away from her peaceful time with Kol. She remembered lying in bed, being curled into his side, him drawing circles on her hip, the way he told her how beautiful she was, and the different ways his eyes and mouth told her he loved her.

When she stood up from her bed, a sharp pain was felt in her lower body. Even through the pain, Davina smiled. She knew that even if it was a spell, she knew what it felt like to really be with Kol. The man she loved. The man she would always love.

A couple of weeks later, Davina was out with Cami, Hayley and Hope, Rebekah, Freya(in a new body -a safety precaution brought on by Davina-), Klaus, Marcel, Vincent, and Jackson. They were at Rousseaux's eating lunch. Davina got a smell of something nasty and quickly excused herself to the bathroom. In seconds, Davina was over the toliet.

Hayley walked in a few moments later. Davina saw a dim light in front of her. It didn't take long to realize it was Hayley's phone.

Aren't you a virgin

Davina nodded as she sat on her right thigh. Then the memory came back to her. She quickly took the phone from Hayley.

Maybe not

Hayley looked at Davina with wide eyes.

The spell... You didn't

Davina nodded as she bit her lip.

When we leave come with me

Davina nodded and stood up to clean herself. She and Hayley then walked arm-in-arm back to the table to eat. When the group left from lunch, Hayley walked into a drugstore that was a few blocks away from the abbatior. The two young women wasted no time running to Hayley's bathroom.

After 9 minutes, Davina finally mustered up the courage to check the test. It can't be possible. It was only a spell. Please, please...

Once she checked the test, Davina fell to the ground in pain. Hayley walked in to check on the girl, only to notice the test.

Days later, all of the women were at Marcel, Davina, and Josh's loft. Klaus, Marcel, Jackson, and Vincent followed a wide puppydog eyed Josh.

Josh looked to the group and mouthed I'm so sorry...

"Who does this little box happen to belong to?" Klaus asked whilst smirking at the group.

Davina scoffed and walked to the kitchen with her empty chinese take out box.

"Is that really any of your business, Klaus?" Cami asked, not once looking up from her To Kill a Mockingbird copy.

"Not really, brother..." Rebekah mumbled as she tuned the boys out and zoned in on the television show in front of her.

Hayley padded up to Klaus and ripped the box from his fingers.

"Maybe I was planning a prank on Jackson, you just ruined it," Hayley rolled her eyes and watched as the box that she had just discarded in the trash burst into flames.

"Really?" Klaus asked. "Then what's this?" He held up a pregnancy test that had a positive symbol on it.

"Cami?" Vincent begged as he sat beside the reading blonde.

"Fine," she huffed. "It's not mine... Or Rebekah's.

"Hahaha! So, Hayley is pregnant, again!" Klaus beamed.

"No..." Klaus' face fell, then confusion took it over. "It's not mine, Klaus -"

Davina stood in front onf Hayley and punched the Mikaelson Hybrid.

"It's mine you jerk..."

Klaus groaned on the ground as Davina's punch left him winded.

"No, that's not possible, D... You're never gone, and I could hear if you were... You know..." Marcel said while making a disgusted face.

"That night I did the spell to see Kol. You can't hear what isn't here to be heard," Davina told him. "We were at the records store talking, the Tomb talking, then the attic-"

"Let me guess?" Klaus began. "Talking?" He snarked.

"No... Screwing..." Jackson spit out the soda he had just taken a large gulp of.

"Wow... Was not expecting her to say it like that..." Jackson mumbled in his thick accent.

"Neither was I..." Freya deadpanned as she stared between Marcel and Davina.

"It's not screwing when you love each other as you and Kol do, Davina... He even admitted as much," Rebekah said from her daze on the television.

"I know that, Rebekah. But, he is the only guy I have ever slept with, Marcel. And now, I'm pregnant. Deal with it, Marcellus!" Davina told him as she stomped over to sit next to Josh on the floor.

Cami gasped. "Marcel! You're gonna be a grandpa!"

Josh, Jackson, Vincent, Klaus, Freya, and Hayley all laughed.

"No! This isn't- It's not- No! She can't- D can't be! No!" Marcel stammered out a rant and stormed to his room.

Once the door slammed, Rebekah looked up from the television where her show had just went off.

"What the bloody hell did I miss?" asked a confused Rebekah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two OC's this chapter;  
> Isabella - a hybrid that Klaus created, and unsired, before Rebekah destroyed the doppleganger blood supply he had(Ashlee Simpson - blonde hair(should be the first pic on google images if you look it up))  
> Sofia - a young vampire that Cami knew when she was in high school, but doesn't know that she was witch before she was turned when she was 21 (Veronika Nizlova (on google images should be 4th row with her twin sister, she is the one with the black shirt on))

Davina sat on the floor of the Claire Family Tomb going through Claire spell books and Kol's spell books. She couldn't find much to help her. Davina heard footsteps coming her way and telekinetically through a dagger at the entrance.

"Oohoohooh! I know you don't like me much, Love... But, was that necessary?" Klaus grinned as he held the dagger in place just in front of his nose.

"Protection purposes. I don't trust anyone near this tomb. It belonged to my family, and it keeps me safe."

"And Kol showed it to you," Klaus added numbly as he ran his fingertips across the items on the shelf growing nearer the dagger she and Kol had only a couple of months ago finished.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Davina asked in frustration. She didn't need him finding that dagger, and she was getting more and more annoyed by his presence.

"I know a witch who has resurrected someone. Numerous times. Only barely lived to tell the tale, but died the next time she tried it. Bonnie Bennett. I can give her a call if you'd like. Maybe you can have a few more witches help you with the spell now that you are the Leader of the French Quarter Witches. Maybe Vincent will help now that he's leading the Treme's?" Klaus told her harrowingly.

"Klaus, I will only tell you once; Do not screw with a pregnant witch! Especially the one that is carrying your niece or nephew," Davina threatened as the hybrid sank to his knees.

"Isabella knows the damn spell!" Klaus gritted between his teeth. "She says it's work, and for the spell itself to work you need special ingrediants and that's why the Bennett witch died!" Blood was now dripping from Klaus' nose and he could hear a loud ringing in his ears.

Davina haulted her torture on her child's father.

"Why are you helping me?" She whispered as she placed her hand protectively over her lower belly.

"Because, like it or not, Davina Claire, we are family now. And family protects each other - minimal or strenuous fights, idiocy, and all - always and forever. I plan on bringing my little brother back so I can-" Klaus was cut off by a sharp pain in his face. The Claire witch had slapped him again. "Isabella was the only hybrid that I turned that I willingly taught how to break the sire bond. It made us closer, she looked up to me because I gave her an out. A life. A choice. She told me this spell when I recently told her of Kol's demise. I want my little brother back so my fmaily can be a family once again, Davina," Klaus told her with puffy eyes and a voice that did not betray a word he told her.

Davina threw her arms around Klaus' neck. She cried into the hybrid's shoulder.

"Thank you, Klaus," Davina whispered.

"You're very, truly welcome, Love," Klaus smiled as he walked away from the small young woman.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Marcellus!?" Klaus shouted as he ran up the steps inside the abbatior.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. What's up?" He shlumped his arms on the railings.

"We're resurrecting Kol. Soon."

"We're what?"

Klaus and Marcel turned to see Hayley bouncing a giggling baby Hope.

"There's Daddy!" Hayley said in her baby voice that she used often when talking to their 8 month old daughter. Hope's giggle grew once she saw her father.

"Hello there, my Little Love," Klaus said as he took his daughter in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Someone was out shopping with Auntie Cami today," Josh chuckled when he saw Hope in her cute little white and lavender outfit and matching lavender flower headband on her head(^1).

"Yeah, Mommy went with them..." Aiden laughed and dodged Hayley's fist when it neared his arm.

"Shut it, Aiden Victor!" Hayley mumbled as she played with her daughter.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Cami?!" Vincent shouted as he knocked on her door. She hadn't been answering anyone's phone calls all day.

He was getting worried. Especially knowing that Cami was the first friend he made after that Finn guy was out of his body. She was nice to him, didn't treat him like a monster. He cared about her more than he probably should. Yes, the slept together once after he helped save Davina and tensions were running high, but they were both drunk and left it at that. It had never messed with their friendship.

"Camille-" He went to knock on the door when it opened quickly. He saw a yawning Cami and smiled. "Morning sleepy head."

"Not funny. I was up all night going through my uncle's things. I can't find anything useful on resurrection like-like-" Cami stammered trying to find the right words.

"Like a How-To? or the Do's-and-Don't's-of-Resurrection?" Vincent snarked with a sanguine expression.

Cami only smiled and waved him in.

"Sorry, I know I should've called you back, but Hayley came over with Hope so we went shopping, and as soon as I got home, I crashed," Cami told him as she crouched to pich up books and papers that covered her apartment floor.

"Let me help," He told her as he, too, bent to the floor.

"Thank you, Vincent. You truly are a life-saver," Cami smiled as she hugged the man.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

Davina groaned as she became dizzy.

"Hey bitches! It's Hayley... Either I just don't care, don't wanna answer, or I'm busy with my daughter! Either way, leave me a message, and you may get lucky enough for me to call you back,"

Davina growled at the ringtone she yet again received.

Your Soul by Rhodes began playing on her phone signalling Rebekah calling.

"You've called a million and one times, Davina! This better be a bloody emergency or I swear-"

"I'm in pain and dizzy, and Hayley isn't answering her phone! I don't know if this is normal, I don't know what to do! Rebekah, I'm scared!"

"I'll be there shortly with Cami, Hayley, Freya, and Sofia," Rebekah told her in a hurry.

Sure enough, 45 minutes later, Rebekah showed with her sister, her niece's mother, Cami, and Sofia.

"Hey... There is a such thing as pregnancy pains. And they only get worse if you don't eat. That's also most likely why you are so dizzy. How long ago did you eat and what was it?" Hayley asked as she sat next to the young witch.

"I don't remember," Davina said in embarassment.

"Then let's go to Rosseaux's and get you something to eat," Cami offered optomistically.

Rebekah nodded and stood beside a weaving Davina.

After an hour at the Bar, Davina had eaten two salads, and two omlets.

"Still hungry?" Freya asked. "When I was pregnant, I could've eaten anything..." She tried to connect with Davina.

"Leave her alone, Freya. She doesn't like you," Sofia, Cami's childhood, red-haired friend, spoke as she sat between Davina and the Mikaelson witch.

Everyone but Freya laughed. Freya only pouted.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

Davina lie in her bed as she rubbed circles on her belly.

"I hope you get to meet your daddy, baby. You'd love him so much. He is such a great person. He didn't use to be, but he changed," Davina was talking to her unborn child. She smiled as she felt Kol's presence near her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope's outfit that Josh is making fun of (labeled like this ^1) - http://www.mytutuboutique.com/i_3122/Shabby-Lavender-Baby-Pink-Pear-Rhinestone-Headband.htm


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have four OC's (two new - one will be introduced this chapter, the other in the next);
> 
> Freya's new body - (Cariba Heine curly hair (should be the third picture on the second row))
> 
> Isabella - a hybrid that Klaus created, and unsired, before Rebekah destroyed the doppleganger blood supply he had(Ashlee Simpson - blonde hair(should be the first pic on google images if you look it up))
> 
> Sofia - a young vampire that Cami knew when she was in high school, but doesn't know that she was witch before she was turned when she was 21 (Veronika Nizlova (on google images should be 4th row with her twin sister, she is the one with the black shirt on))
> 
> Amie - Jackson's twin sister who is very much a hot head that fights with Klaus often (Lalaine 2015 (should be the 4th picture on the 1st row))
> 
> Damien(Dami) - a witch in the French Quarter Coven that is Davina's practical second in command. He has a crush on Freya (Tyler Hoechlin Grizzy Rage (on the 1st row the last picture should be a gif with THoechlin's back to the screen, the third one after you click on that should be Tyler wearing a yellow hat and tapping his wrist))

"It may or may not be because I'm four moths pregnant, Klaus!" Davina screamed as she threw a very large book at his very large, ego-inflated, head.

"Davina! We're trying the best we can, but unless you give Freya some of her magic back, this spell may kill all of us. You shouldn't be doing this spell while you're pregnant, anyway," Vincent told her as he stood protectively in front of Cami. He knew he didn't need to, but he became used to protecting her after the Eva thing. After Eva, the Treme's tried to use his newfound trust in Cami to hurt him. That made him even more protecting of her, and it's what made him kill Josephine LaRue and take over the Treme's.

"Don't tell me what I should or-"

"Davina, knock it off. You said it yourself that Kol wants you to make your family safe first before you bring him back, right?!" Josh shouted to his very angry, and pregnant best friend. "If you do this spell and it works by some grace of God, what are you gonna tell Kol if that baby dies during the spell?! He knows you're prgnant. You told us his spirit watches over you, so why risk it if he wants you and that baby safe before you do this?!" Josh huffed. He was angry at Davina for being so willing to destroy her chance at happiness.

Isabella stood between Josh and Elijah. She watched the anger drain from Davina's face as it was replaced with something else. Remorse for nearly doing a spell that would kill her unborn child, maybe.

"You should rest. When my aunt was pregnant, Doctor Ryan told her to rest as much as she could," Isabella offered.

Davina nodded and walked to Cami, Hayley, and Rebekah whom guided her up the stairs of the abbatior to the room that would have been Kol's had he not died. It now belonged to Davina if she was there and needed rest.

Hayley stayed behind after Cami and Rebekah left.

"You know, your anger isn't only from this pregnancy. The hormones make it worse, but being angry already takes its toll on you. Trust me, I know," Hayley told a quiet Davina.

"I need him here, Hayley. I need him to be here when the baby is born. I can't do this without him," Davina whimpered into the pillow under her head.

"Davina, you are one of the strongest, bravest, most bad-assed witches I know. And personally, I think you're pretty fricking awesome when you aren't using magic. You'll be fine, Davina. And you aren't alone. You have everyone here," Hayley told her knowing the last thing she said held little value to Davina.

Davina loved them all, Hayley knew that, but even when she hated Klaus the most, Hayley needed him when Hope was born, and she didn't even love Klaus. It was just that maternal instinct that Hope's daddy needed to be there. Davina was doing the same thing she did. She wanted that baby to have its daddy there for he or she to be safe when they were born.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Klaus, you may or may not want to stop pissing off the pregnany witch. If it isn't healthy for a normal person to be angry and stressed while pregnant, I doubt it's any better for a young witch," Cami stressed as Klaus picked up his glass of burbon.

"All I did was tell her we would quite possibly need Freya. As you and Elijah both told me to tell her," Klaus told Cami.

"Nik, I honestly think you want Davina to render you unconcious, again. For the umpteenth time," Rebekah informed her brother as she walked past him.

Klaus chuckled and gave a very childish grin.

"Now, Rebekah, would I do something like that?" Klaus asked playfully.

"Yes," Isabella stated with a confused expression. "You like a challenge every now and again."

"Very true, my dear Isabella," Klaus smiled at the 23 year old baby-hybrid - as he liked to call her.

"Klaus! Leave Davina alone. You stress her out too much and she loses the baby, and Kol will kill you when we do bring him back," Hayley esclaimed as she stormed down the stairs to sit next to Jackson.

"Why are you such a dick to everyone, Klaus? I mean, come on, you are the worst person to be trying to keep a pregnant person calm!" Amie, Jackson's twin sister told the hybrid. "How did you deal with his shit?" She then asked Hayley.

Hayley pointed to Rebekah.

"She kicked his ass a few times for me. And his crush on Cami kept him away, too," Hayley spoke nonchalantly.

Rebekah and Cami both laughed.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"When your daddy gets here, he can tell you all his stories, just like he told me. He'll tell you about how your Uncle Klaus can be sweet and caring when he wants, how your Uncle Elijah is a pain in the ass when he doesn't get his way, how your Auntie Rebekah has this big heart of gold but hides because your Uncle Klaus doesn't want her to fall in love and get hurt, but most of all, he'll tell you how much he loves you."

Davina was sitting indian style on the bed rubbing her protruding belly. She began humming the mockingbird lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. Before her mother tried to sacrifice her, that is.

Again, like every night since she found she was pregnant, she felt Kol's presence. This time, though, she felt the baby kick, as if it knew its father were there. Davina nearly cried when she thought she heard Kol humming the mockingbird lullaby with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :):):) Hope you guys like it. I'm thinking about dragging out what the baby's gender is going to be. Like maybe Davina just doesn't want to know, or maybe she has all these appointments but can never make them do to witchy business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya's new body - (Cariba Heine curly hair (should be the third picture on the second row))
> 
> Maddox - the traveller/witch that was trying to help Klaus break his curse, he body jumped while the otherside was collapsing (Drew Roy)
> 
> Isabella - a hybrid that Klaus created, and unsired, before Rebekah destroyed the doppleganger blood supply he had(Ashlee Simpson - blonde hair(should be the first pic on google images if you look it up))
> 
> Sofia - a young vampire that Cami knew when she was in high school, but doesn't know that she was witch before she was turned when she was 21 (Veronika Nizlova (on google images she should be with her twin sister wearing black and white shirts, she is the one with the black shirt on))
> 
> Amie - Jackson's twin sister who is very much a hot head that fights with Klaus often (Lalaine 2015 (should be the 4th picture on the 1st row she has her hair back in a ponytail))
> 
> Damien(Dami) - a witch in the French Quarter Coven that is Davina's practical second in command. He has a crush on Freya (Tyler Hoechlin Grizzy Rage (should be on the 1st row the last picture should be a gif with THoechlin's back to the screen, the third one after you click on that should be Tyler wearing a yellow hat and tapping his wrist))

Have you seen D?

Cami looked down at her phone. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried when she read Marcel's text.

No why?

After what felt like forever, Cami's heart sank.

She left me a note saying she was leaving and not coming back. Her room is empty...

Cami gasped as she read the text. She quickly grabbed her jacket and ran down to her car. She drove to the abbatior to get Klaus and Hayley. They'd have to help her. Hayley would, of course, without question, help Cami find the young pregnant witch. It was Klaus she was worried about.

"Guys!? Klaus? Hayley? Anybody here?" Cami jumped out of shock when she rounded the corner to the main living area of the abbatior.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAMI!" Everyone shouted. They all laughed as well.

"Thanks guys... For the party, the heart attack... All of it!" Cami said half-serious, half-sarcastic.

"Hey! Sorry about the text. Marcel didn't know how to scare you over here, but I did," Davina told the taller blonde woman.

"It's okay... I didn't really think you left, though. I was more scared that you went to, you know," Cami trailed off because there were too many people around to be talking about vampires, witches, and wolves.

"No, I'm too far pregnant to be doing that. I should be having this baby in three months, and I don't want to jeopardize its health," Davina informed Cami.

"You still don't know?" Cami was shocked. Davina truly wanted to know what she was having so she could pick out a name.

"No! Everytime I try to go to the doctor, someone needs my help; Klaus is trying to kill someone, Hayley is trying to kill Klaus, Elijah is being broodyman in a suit, Marcel is trying to kill your boyfriend-"

"Vincent is not my boyfrined, Davina!" Cami warned the young witch.

"How do you know I was talking about Vincent? I could've been talking about Klaus..." Davina eyed Cami. The noticable shift in Cami's features told Davina she was right. That Camille liked Vincent, just as much as he liked her. "I won't say anything, Cami... I'm not Marcel," Davina giggled as she walked away from Cami.

Cami sighed and made her way through the crowd.

"Hey hey hey, Birthday Girl!" Hayley came through a group of wolves and hugged Cami tight.

"Thanks, Hayley. Where's-" Cami was cut of by Aiden as she scowered the crowd with her eyes.

"He's busy. His grandmother, Mary, she got hurt this weekend, so Jackson's taking care of her until she can be alone again."

"Ah!" Cami nodded. "Sounds like the superboy Alpha wolf," Cami grinned at Aiden's eye roll.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Aiden asked her.

"Why does everyone think Vincent is my boyfriend?" Cami exclaimed.

"I was talking about Marcel..." Aiden said wide-eyed as he looked at Cami. Cami only walked away without a sound.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

Davina sat on the swing that Marcel had hung in the trees behind his loft. He put that swing up specifically for Davina. She'd never had a tire swing as a kid, or a rope swing. Or a playset in her backyard in general. She only had her magic and her community.

The creaking of the tree, the smell of the honeysuckle that wasn't too far away, the smell of the river in front of her, the view of the buildings, buisnesses, and homes, the cool breeze that passed by her... All of those things made her mind wonder to what Kol would be doing if they were together at that moment.

Would they have their own home? Would it be an apartment, like Cami's? A loft, like Marcel? Would they live at the abbatior? Would they live closer to the bayou where they would have a yard? Would they get a pet? A cat, maybe? No, a dog... Yeah, a dog sounds good.

She wanted to know if they'd hide in fear of Dhalia, too. If Kol would hold her close and tell her more stories of his childhood. She wanted him home. She wanted her family to be together.

A witch needs a Coven, even if it is only two.

She would never forget the look in his eyes when he told her that. His eyes spoke volumes for what neither of them could say. They both knew something was blooming from their alliance, something more than friendship. She felt it, she knew he had to feel it, too.

It was so sureal. The good girl witch, pregnant by the bad boy Mikaelson. It was such a cliche, but she loved it. She loved that her life didn't seem real. Because neither did bringing Kol back. And if there was anything that Davina Claire knew, it was that when something didn't seem real, that was when it was the most possible for her to obtain it.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Hey... Hi there, Hope," Jackson said as Hayley walked through his grandmother's door holding her daughter, his step-daughter.

"Hi there, stranger," Hayley smiled. "How's Mary? Is she okay?" Concern was evident in Hayley's voice.

"Yeah, she, uh, she knows about that spell Klaus' insider girl found. Mary says it's powerful. That multiple witches should perform it, not one. I told her about the witch that survived it, and Mary said that girl was 10 kinds of lucky. She shouldn't have survived."

Hayley looked at the stoic look on Jackson's face. She hated it when she couldn't read him. He and Klaus were the only two people she couldn't read.

"Would it make a difference if I told you that she knew multiple kinds of magic?" Hayley offered.

Jackson's head perked up.

"This girl was a Bennett witch. I was close to her childhood friend, Tyler, for a while. In the short time that I had met the girl, she had praticed two new types of magic, and used spirit magic. According to Klaus, she knew another type, as well. Spirit, Light, Dark, and something called Expression, I think?" Hayley questioned herself on that last one, it was an odd name.

"That explains it, then."

Jackson and Hayley both looked up to see Mary standing in the hall.

"Expression is mostly forbidden. It's deadly, and it'll like to take over the witch that uses it, too. She's lucky to be alike, that young Bennett witch. But, she is a Bennett, they're powerful enough on their own," Mary told them absentmindedly as she walked to her kitchen.

"Didn't Davina control the power of the Harvest?" Jackson asked Hayley who nodded in return. "Does she still have any remnants of that magic?"

Hayley again nodded.

"Freya and Vincent!" Hayley exclaimed. This time, Jackson nodded.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"You want me to risk what little magic Davina gave me back. Why?" Freya shouted at Hayley.

"It's to help bring Kol back!" Rebekah shouted at her sister.

"If she's anything like Nik, I doubt that matters to her," A man with dark hair spoke as he leaned his right shoulder on the door frame. "Speaking of, where is Nik, huh?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Rebekah shouted.

"Maddox. An old friend of Nik's. There you are," He smiled when he looked up and saw the blond in question.

"Maddox. How have you been, Mate?" Klaus asked as he hugged the man.

"Good. This body jumping thing sucks. I miss my tattoo's and shit," Maddox said in a disgusted voice as he looked over the bare arms of this man he was possessing.

"I need your help. Well, a pregnant witch needs your help."

Maddox grinned at his old boss. The man who kept him alive, saved him so many times all those years ago.

"What?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! What do you think? Maybe next chapter she'll have the baby... Maybe


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, but still... You're supposed to be giving birth in, like, a week. Why won't you let Maddox help you?" Josh turned towards Davina as he put her food on the dining table.

Once Davina had graduated, about a month and a half into her pregnancy, she got her own apartment. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge. She still stayed with Marcel, or at the abbatior when she was scared or lonely, but that rarely happened. The scared part, anyway. Josh was living with her now, but it saddened her to see him so happy with Aiden. She didn't want to make them feel bad, though, so she never said anything.

"Because, Josh, I don't know if I can trust him. I mean, I know what Isabella says, believe me, she tells me frequently, but I don't know this guy. Aiden! Help me out here!?" Davina looked to the wolf in the room.

"Hey," Aiden threw his hands up in defense, "I'm not a witch expert. I don't know if you need help or not. But, I would think, since witches are where midwives originated, that you would want one for safety purposes," Aiden gave the young witch his honest opinion.

"I would want one. One that wasn't possibly raised by the holy terror that is Niklaus Mikaelson," Davina deadpanned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She walked towards the kitchen island and gripped the corner tightly, "Oomph..."

Josh walked quickly to his best friend and sat her down at the table.

"You okay? You need to eat, Da-"

"No, it's not because I'm hungry. This baby loves to kick hard," Davina chuckled a bit.

"Well, he does have two fighter parents. You and Kol are both very strong and can handle most anything that is thrown your way. This baby seems to be as resilient as it's parents," Aiden told her as he sat on her left while Josh was still situated at her right.

"Thank you, Aiden," Davina smiled at the wolf. She knew how much he loved being around her. He often referred to her as his sassy and witchy little sister.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Question?"

Jackson spun on his heel to look at Hayley. She was wearing a dress that didn't seem like something she'd wear. Well, the dress was her style of print and color, but, well, it was a dress.

"How do I look? Davina has this witchy baby appointment, and I promised I'd go. I also told her that I'd dress nice instead of like a badass momma hybrid," Hayley's tongue was pressed up against her canine, resting on her upper lip. She also had her head cocked in a way that said Obviously, I'm badass.

Jackson smiled at his wife and encased her in his arms.

"You look great. I just haven't seen you in a dress since the wedding," He looked at their reflection in the mirror. He had always assumed before he met her that he would like how they looked together, but he didn't like it. No, he loved it. He loved being in Hayley's presence. It made him more comfortable, more at ease with the tension around them.

"I told you that you got a tomboy... Sorry..." Hayley laughed at the smile that appeared on Jackson's face.

"Well," Jackson started as he spun her around and entertwined their fingers, "I happen to love this tomboy, so it don't matter," He smiled as her eyes lit up.

"See, I told you the backwoods-bayou charm works!" Hayley laughed as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

The two kissed, but only briefly, as Hayley needed to go pick up Davina for her doctors appointment.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Wait!? What do you mean it's missing?!" Cami shouted into the phone. "Vincent!"

The tall black man rounded the corner quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Freya's necklace... It's missing."

Vincent's eyes grew wide in fear. That meant Freya possibly had it, and she would help Dhalia. He told Klaus not to trust his older sister, and what did Klaus do? Trusted her, and now the magical necklace, and the sister were gone.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"So, do you like this doctor?" Hayley asked. Concerned about Davina's appointment.

"Yeah, she's really chill. She reminds me of, like, a mix of you, Rebekah, and Cami."

Hayley only looked on. Confused by Davina's words.

"She's really laid-back like Rebekah, caring and thoughtful like Cami, but she doesn't take any nonsense. Like you. But, she's also motherly. Like you."

Hayley nearly cried at Davina's words. Over the course of Davina's very long, grueling pregnancy, the two young woman had become close.

"That's sweet, Davina. Thank you," Hayley told the young witch as she grasped her hand.

Davina smiled in return.

The car stopped in the middle of the road.

"Stay put. Let me see what it is."

Davina nodded as Hayley got out of the 2014 Chevy Corvette Stingray.

A loud thud registered in Davina's ears. She looked to the back of the car and saw Hayley with blood on her face. Fear took over the young witch who stepped out of the car.

"Davina, no! It's Dhalia! Davi-" a cracking sound was next.

"Hayley!" Davina shouted in fear.

"If I can't have baby Hope, I'll just take yours instead!" A woman with dark hair appeared in front of Davina.

"NO!" Davina tried using her magic, but her fear wouldn't allow her to. She took off into the woods and ran for her life. Eventually, she was cut off at the river's edge. "No, no, no, no, no! Damnit!" Davina kicked at the ground and began weeping. Now Kol would never meet his child. And all because she didn't stay in the car.

"As I said befo- ahhhh!" Dhalia was sent flying into the air.

"I didn't let you put a hand on my child. What makes you think I'd let you touch my niece or nephew?" Klaus appeared from behind a tree. Beside him was the blonde hybrid that rarely left his side, Isabella.

"Freya! Now!" Dhalia shouted into the air.

From in the forest, Davina, Klaus, and Isabella grew fearfull. They could hear chanting. But Freya was not alone. Was that Vincent, Davina heard? And Rebekah!

"No! That is not the spell, Freya!" Dhalia screamed in agony, grasping her head.

Behind her stood a very angry blue eyed, curly hair with named Kol Mikaelson. She knew that wasn't his real body, but she knew, just as he did, he could never return to his body, as it was badly destroyed the first time he died.

"I suggest you leave my child alone, Dhalia!" Kol's hand turned violently, breaking Dhalia's neck.

"Kol, she cannot-"

"Die! I know! But, it gives us time to get Davina out of here!" Kol shouted at his older brother.

Davina jumped gladly into Kol's arms.

"They brought you back!? How!?" Davina let the tears stream down her face. She was happy to see him, but worried for the sake of the others. "Are they?"

"They're fine. We need to get you somewhere safe, Davina," Kol looked into her eyes and begged her to listen. She nodded.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

At the bayou, Jackson was angry, to say the least, when Klaus walked up with his wife unconcious in his arms.

"The hell did you do, Klaus?!"

"He didn't do anything," Davina explained to Jackson what had happened.

That was when he noticed Kol was holding the 9 months pregnant witch in his arms.

"Oh, shit, here, sit down..." He led them to a place to sit.

Before the two could sit, Davina nearly collapsed in pain.

"You've got to be kidding me! Not right now!" Davina cried out.

"You are not going into labor in the bayou!" Klaus shouted in shock. "I wouldn't let my child be born here, I will not let my neice or nephew be born here, either!" Klaus grabbed Davina in his arms and sped her to the abbatior. He quickly returned for the others. Once there, he called someone he knew could deliver the baby.

"Klaus, what the hell is going on?" Amie shouted as she walked in and saw a very sweaty Davina Claire who looked as though she were in agony.

"She's gone into labor and we have not a clue of what needs to be done. You've delivered many a child, or so that was what you told Marcellus."

"Please, help?" Kol begged. He couldn't lose his child, or Davina. He loved them too much.

Marcel, Cami, Freya, Vincent, Maddox, and Davina's second-in-command, Damien all showed up as she was beginning to have her child.

After an arduous birthing process, the young witch had passed out.

Isabella, Hayley, Sofia, Josh, and Aiden walked in to see Davina asleep on the table.

"Is she alright?" Josh asked Amie who nodded in return.

Amie then handed the baby to Kol.

"Congradulations, brother," Klaus told him.

He sang along with Davina every night. He wondered if she knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'll tell you what gender the baby is :)
> 
> Hayley's outfit -+-+- (dress) topshop CHIFFON BELL SLEEVE DRESS BY BAND OF GYPSIES  
> (boots) amazon Rocket Dog Women's Satire Slick PU Cowboy Western Ankle Boots  
> (necklace) etsy Small Turquoise Stone Bezel Set Gold Necklace
> 
> Davina's outfit -+-+ (dress) revolveclothing BOHEMIAN EYELET EMBROIDERED SHORT SLEEVE DRESS  
> (shoes) berrystyles Lasonia Toddler & Girls Ballet Flats Cream Ivory  
> (necklace) trendymods Pearl dropping necklace


	6. Chapter 6

Davina awoke in a fright. She heard someone humming and she could feel their presence which meant they weren't far. Fear took over as the last thig she remembered was Dhalia attacking. Then she remembered chanting. And Kol. She smiled and sat up and turned to face the boy beside her. His bright blue eyes wide as the sun and blue as the ocean, his boyish grin was miles wide and only grew wider when he saw she was awake.

"Morning, sleepy head," Kol eyed their baby. "S'a girl."

Davina stood up quickly and kissed Kol. She lay her hand gently on her daughter's cheek and smiled. "I've missed you, Kol Mikaelson. I've missed you a lot," Davina told him.

"I know," He lay the baby in her baby bed that Jackson had made. On its headboard was the Mikaelson family crest and the Claire family emblem. "I've missed you more," He kissed her again, chastly before resting his forehead against hers.

Davina noted that the playful gleam in his bright blue eyes was gone. It had been replaced by something else. Something serious. Something not Kol and that worried her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. She put her hands on either side of his face and held him there. "Kol?"

"Nothing," his voice cracked as he sniffled and whiped a few stray tears. "It's just, I saw her. Dhalia. I tried to muster up what little magic I could, but nothing came. I wanted to warn you, so you could tell Hayley to turn the car around, but I couldn't."

She now realized what the look was. It wasn't a single look, it was two emotions that had warped his mind. Fear of losing his baby and her, and his love for them as well.

"Your here for your baby, Kol. That is all that matters," Davina told him.

"Ours. Our baby," He smiled at her.

"Have you named her?" Davina asked quietly, but happily.

"Hmm mmmm," He shook his head. "I was waiting for you to wake up. But, I was thinking about carrying on what Nik started."

She looked up confused at first, but smiled once she realized what he meant. She gasped happily. "I got it!"

She pulled Kol behind her as she ran from the room towards their bedroom. She grabbed the small placard that Jackson made for the side of the crib to hold the baby's name.

Kol smiled when he saw what she wrote.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Kol Mikaelson! I want to see my new niece right bloody now!" Rebekah shouted up at her older brother.

"Bex, calm your shit!" Josh told her as he sat beside Aiden.

"He has a point, Rebekah. You should probably calm down," Marcel added.

"And Davina needs her rest. She not only just gave birth, but she was also attacked only minutes before," Cami put in thoughtfully.

"Here. Take this niece while I got check on that one," Hayley ordered as she handed her daughter off to Rebekah.

Jackson laughed at his wife. She was a woman on a mission who had only been awake for a few hours, but she was also the only one who truly knew how Davina was feeling. Attacked by psycho witches during pregnancy and all.

"Cami's right. Davina may be strong, but she still needs rest, Rebekah," Isabella offered. She was standing next to Klaus who only smirked.

"She is a right firecracker, that little witch, isn't she?" He grinned.

"Well, she did poison her own blood to render you unconcious, didn't she?" Cami asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and she broke Marcel's neck in the process," Sofia added.

"That girl is definitly Mikaelson material," Aiden said while shaking his head.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" The group turned to face Hayley. "They want you guys to come see this."

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

Kol resumed humming the mockingbird song as Davina gently rocked their daughter. She smiled at the father of her child. He pointed behind her, signalling Hayley's return with the group.

"Meet the newest addition to the Mikaelson clan," Kol started as he walked right beside Davina.

Davina was smiling down at her blue eyed baby girl who was just smiling away.

"Grace-Rebekah Hayley-Nikole Camille Mikaelson," Davina grinned. "I know, it's a mouthful."

"But, her name means the world to us. We continued your new thing, Nik. Naming her for what she was to us, as Hope was and is the hope that saved you and Hayley both, Grace is our grace, the name literally means God's favor."

"Her first name is obvious, Grace-Rebekah, after her badass aunt that never stops loving or helping, her first middle name Hayley-Nikole after her badass hybrid aunt that saved my ass, and after her crazy uncle who was there for me when I needed it, and her dad, her second middle name is for her aunt that has always known the right thing to say," Davina explained to them.

"She was named after some of the most important people in our lives," Kol offered.

"I love it," Hayley said as she hugged Kol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this typed almost all the way through, and my computer shut it off!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys love this! I think there will only be one more chapter, and then I'm gonna do a few spin-offs for some of the relationships within the story;
> 
> Cami/Vincent
> 
> Klaus/Isabella
> 
> Elijah/Sofia
> 
> Marcel/Amie
> 
> Rebekah/Maddox
> 
> Freya/Damien


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you guys love this ending! It took me forever to write this :)

"But Uncle Kol, Mommy said I can't use the stove!"

Davina giggled as she rolled out of bed. She had been sleeping in a bit more lately as Kol got up with their daughter, Grace-Rebekah. Today, they had Hope and the other kids over, as well.

As she walked down the hall of their house she saw the pictures from their past; their wedding only weeks after their daughter was born, the picture of Hope and 2 year old Grace-Rebekah on Hope's 3rd birthday and beside them Cami's very pregnant belly showing. Jackson was holding one of he and Hayley's year old twin boys, Kane, while she was holding Jase. Rebekah and Maddox's 2 year old was chasing around Uncle Marcel and Aunt Amie, while Klaus was holding he and Isabella's year old son, the picture of Cami and Vincent's little girl sitting on Kol's back and drawing on his face as he lied passed out in the floor. Their lives were amazing, and had been for the past 8 years.

"Mommy!" Grace-Rebekah ran from the island towards Davina.

"Hi, Gracie," Davina smiled and hugged her little 8 year old daughter close.

"Auntie Vina!" Hope ran shrieking with her arms out wide to Davina and Grace-Rebekah.

"Hello there, Gorgeous!" Davina bent down and hugged the 9 year old girl back. "Where are your brothers at?" she asked as she looked around the near empty house.

"Momma, their outside with Uncle Josh and Uncle Aiden," Grace-Rebekah whispered. "They have a surprise for Uncle Jackson," the little girl grinned up at her mother.

"Okay, I'll keep it a secret," Davina whispered as she placed her left index finger over her mouth.

Both of the little girls ran to Kol while giggling.

"What's for breakfast?" Davina asked as she kissed Kol.

"Ewww!" Both girls shouted.

"Mommy and Daddy Jackson do that all the time! So do Daddy and Mommy Bella!" Hope said in disgust while Grace-Rebekah just laughed.

"Pancakes, chocolate-chip and cherry-chip pancakes," Kol told her as he grinned.

"Mmmmm," Davina loved the smell of pancakes. She especially loved when Kol made them.

"Momma?"

Davina turned to see a litty curly haired boy rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Jaiden," Davina grinned at the little four year old.

"Good morning, Jaiden," The girls called together.

Davina bent to pick up her son. He was still wearing his white sleep t-shirt and black sweat pants that he slept in. It was only 5:30 in the morning, but all the kids liked to wake up early and have fun with their parents.

"My tummy huwts," He whined as he buried his face in Davina's shoulder.

"Daddy, Hope, and Gracie are making pancakes," She told him as she brushed his curls out of his eyes.

"Okay, Momma," He yawned.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"But Uncle Aiden!? Why are we making this!?" A little dark haired boy with bright green eyes whined.

"Listen, the 8 year old hybrid is supposed to listen to his older uncle and not ask questions! Josh! Help me out here! Kids love you!" Aiden hollered towards his boyfriend.

"I'm busy! Jase wanted a piggy back ride!" Josh shouted back.

"Case in point!" Aiden rolled his eyes as he yelled.

"What?" Josh questioned as he stopped beside Aiden while Jase climbed down.

"Nothing, Josh," Aiden mumbled.

"He said, "Case in point". What does that mean, Uncle Josh?"

Josh grinned down at the green eyed 7 year old.

"It means that something proved his point," Josh patted the boy's head and ruffled his hair.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Sean, Evie! Come on, we gotta go! Mommy's waiting in the car!" Vincent shouted up the stairs.

"I'm ready!" A little girl with wavy hair like her mother and dark hair like her father, and blue green-green eyes like her mother ran outside.

"Daddy, is Uncle Damien and Aunt Freya gonna be there?" A little boy with hair like his father and blue-green eyes like his mother came down the stairs quickly while toting his childhood soccer varsity jacket.

"Yes, Sean, they will be there. No let's move, kiddo," Vincent smiled as his son grabbed his soccer ball and ran to his mom's car. "Guess he's riding with you and her with me, then."

"Guess so. See you there," Cami said as she poked her head out of her driver window to kiss her husband.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Sofia! Elijah! Klaus! We gotta go!" Isabella shouted as she helped her son, Andrew, slip on his black vest over his white button up.

"Momma? Why is Daddy so slow if he can be so fast?" The 7 year old asked.

"Because Daddy isn't very good at Time Constraints, Niklaus Mikaelson!" Isabella shouted again.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Sofia said as she put her earrings in her ears. "Lijah!?" Sofia turned and said "Oh" as she took her blazer from his hands.

"Niklaus is messing with something on his desk," Elijah mumbled as he fiddle with the buttons on his blazer.

"UGH! KLAUS!" Isabella stormed up the steps of the abbatior to check on her husband. "What the hell, Klaus?"

"One second... I'm finishing the-"

"No, we're going to your brother's house!" Isabella stamped her foot impatiently.

"Calm down, Thumper... I'm finishing this," He dragged her to the painting he was framing.

"Awww, Cami will love this!" She smiled at the painting on the table.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"Vincent just called and said they're almost here," Davina told Kol as she smoothed out her dress.

"Alright. The kids are all outside with their parents. Except ours, they're with their Auntie Hayley and Uncle Jackson," Kol chuckled as Davina tried to put on a necklace that tied by a ribbon.

"I hate these things! I'm gonna kill Rebekah for getting me addicted to them!" Davina groaned as she slammed the necklace down on her dresser.

"Davina, it's fine. Let me get it, alright?" Kol offered.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You okay?" He asked concerned for her. He'd never seen her this affected.

"Yeah. It's just that, in a week, it will be the 9 year anniversery of the day my mom literally was willingly sacrificing me to keep her magic. I- I don't- I can't process it mentally. I guess it's just hitting me harder this year because the kids are all growing so fast, and-" Davina was cut off by Kol kissing her.

"Everything is fine, Davina. We've had New Orleans under control for nearly a decade. There's nothing for us to worry about anymore," He reassured her.

"You're right. I guess I'm just a little antsy," Davina grinned as Kol tied the necklace on. "Let's go," She pulled him downstairs.

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAMILLE!" Everyone outside of Davina and Kol's house shouted.

For hours, until dark everyone partied to celebrate Cami. After the sun faded from view, the kids all got out fireworks and lit them off. Or they used their magic and created lights of their very own.

The night was long and happy. When the kids all began falling to sleep, however, it was time to start leaving.

"Thank you guys," Cami exclaimed as she held her son close. Vincent was right beside her holding their daughter.

"Hey, you're a Mikaelson. We're a family; Always and Forever. Never Forget that, Cami," Rebekah told her as she hugged her at the side. She and Maddox's daughter was still running around with Maddox playing with fireworks laughing at the top of her lungs.

"Tonight was amazing, but I think it's time we all headed out," Klaus offered. "But, Cami, Vincent, we have a surprise for you."

Klaus walked into the knook of the house's garage and pulled out a larger framed portrait of Camille and Vincent with Sean in front of Vincent and Evie in front of Cami.

"It's beautiful, Klaus," Cami exclaimed.

"Really, it's amazing, Klaus," Vincent told him in adoration of the painting.

"I'll load it in your car, Vincent."

TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^TRUELOVE*&^

After everyone was gone, Davina and Kol rested on the couch.

"Would you like to have another baby?" Kol asked Davina. The question catching her off guard.

"Yeah, you?" She asked.

Kol nodded, "But, if you want to wait-"

"I'm pregnant!" Davina cut him off.

"Really?!" He asked in a higher voice.

"Yeah, I was just going to wait until this hectic week was over to tell you," She said.

"Amazing," Kol smiled at her as she cuddled into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2e/1c/5c/2e1c5ce5e4e536dda90eeae93abda253.jpg
> 
> Grace-Rebekah - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f3/f4/86/f3f48632893eafdfa900bd00f0556809.jpg
> 
> Jaiden - http://thumb7.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/504547/221002465/stock-photo-portrait-of-adorable-and-fashionable-little-boy-with-big-blue-eyes-in-blue-coat-and-scarf-outdoor-221002465.jpg
> 
> Kane & Jase - http://www.funnytoons.tv/luke_and_reece/L_and_R.jpg
> 
> Sean - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/07/cf/57/07cf57e2bb3870ccd1486514c801f2ca.jpg
> 
> Evie - http://s9.favim.com/orig/140820/baby-curly-hair-girl-green-eyes-Favim.com-2010419.jpg
> 
> Andrew - http://www.babymagz.com/images/baby-boy-innocent-little-boy-with-blonde-curly-hair-and-his-appealing-blue-eyes-inspiration-baby-boys-and-their-curly-hair-ideas.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should I keep going or make it a one-shot?


End file.
